Courting
by shdgshipper
Summary: How Hermione and Severus began their 'courtship.' Short and sweet, oneshot. Revised 10-15-04 (thanks GeekGoddess1!)


Hermione had never thought about motherhood before. She had always thought that she would never have children, but all of that changed, as she grew older. Now, Hermione was married, and awaiting the arrival of her third child. Caleb, her first child, had acquired his father's pale skin, dark hair and hooked nose. It was already prominent in his seventh year of life. Evvie, short for Ginevra, had a pale face as well, but it was sprinkled with freckles and framed by dark curls. The three-year-old was already beginning to show the same personality characteristics as her father: her scowl, her smirk, and the way she crossed her arms when she was upset. But Evvie did not show interest in Potions as her brother and father did.

After graduating Hogwarts, Hermione had agreed to take Professor McGonagall's place as Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. The headmistress was planning on retiring before the new school year began. Over the summer after she graduated, Hermione was given a room in the Head's dorms to sleep in, and she could use the common room for her studies. On the first night of her stay, Hermione was startled by the sound of a portrait opening and closing. When she went to investigate, she found her former Potions professor scanning the books on the shelves in the common room. He had not known that she was staying in the dorms and jumped nearly two feet when she cleared her throat. He let slip a few profanities and stuttered an apology.

"It's quite alright, Professor, really," Hermione assured him, "No harm done,"

"Please, you're not my student any longer," the man shook his head, "Call me Severus,"

"Well, were you looking for a particular volume, Severus," Hermione said, blushing.

"Err, yes, I seem to have misplaced my copy of Twelve-Hundred Uses of Herbs and Fungi. The library doesn't seem to have it,"

"Ah, I have one in my room. Let me get it," Hermione felt herself blushing more as she went to retrieve her book. She could not understand why a man she has despised for seven years could make her blush so much. When she returned, Severus thanked her, and returned to his chambers.

After only two days, he returned to Hermione's common room, bringing with him the book she had lent him, along with a few others, which he said may interest her. The two continued to trade volumes throughout most the summer holidays, sometimes sitting by a fire, in either the Head dorms or the dungeons. All the while, Hermione took great care in her studies with Professor McGonagall.

About two months before term was to begin, Professor McGonagall took her leave. The night before she was to go, there was a huge celebration in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had invited nearly every former student from the house of Gryffindor. Hermione sat at the Head table between Severus and Minerva. After they had eaten, Dumbledore quickly cleared the tables away and brought a string quartet onto the floor. He offered his hand to Minerva, who blushed deeply and accepted. Soon, almost everyone in the room was dancing. Arthur and Molly Weasley swayed slowly, Harry and Ginny spun about the floor, and Ron was trying desperately not to stop on Lavender Brown's feet. Hermione smiled to herself, just watching the couples dancing. She became so mesmerized with this, that she jumped nearly a foot out of her chair when Severus tapped her shoulder. His pale cheeks colored and he held his hand out to her. Hermione smiled and took it, allowing him to lead her onto the floor.

There was a long moment when neither of them spoke as they danced. Hermione was just about to break the silence, when Severus opened his mouth to say something.

"Would you like to join me in Hogsmeade tomorrow? I need to get supplies for classes," he said quickly.

""I should get a few things, as well, so yes, I will come with you," Hermione smiled.

That was the day that Severus and Hermione began their courtship. They spent the two weeks before the students' arrival planning their classes together by the fire. Though he was twenty years her senior, Hermione felt that Severus understood her better than Harry or Ron ever had. He had the same values as she and he was her intellectual equal.

The first month of classes flew by. Hermione and Severus took dinner in his chambers every Friday to talk about how their weeks had gone. A Hogsmeade weekend drew near in early October, and the pair decided to get an early start on their Christmas shopping. That Saturday, Hermione received an owl each from Ron and Harry. Harry wrote to congratulate her in 'taming the snake' and to give an explanation as to how they had found out that Hermione and Severus were courting. Arthur had come to have tea with Dumbledore on Friday afternoon and he had told him all about the couple. Harry also apologized for what would come in Ron's letter. Apparently, Ron was beginning to plot against Severus. Harry also said that Ron had talked him into going with him to the next Hogsmeade trip. They would, of course, meet Ginny there as well, mostly to keep Ron from pouncing. Hermione didn't even bother to read Ron's letter.

Severus came to her room that afternoon, seething. He too had gotten owls from both of her friends, one warning him to stay away from Hermione and the other congratulating him.

"I just don't understand how your friends know every little thing you are doing," he said, stuffing the letters in his pocket.

"What did Ron say?" Hermione asked, reaching for his hand. He pulled away, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"Nothing a lady should read," he said quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but shook her head and changed the subject.

"Will you still be coming to Hogsmeade with us? Ginny is going to keep Ron out of trouble, so he won't attack you or anything," she asked. Severus frowned.

"I suppose,"

Harry, Ron arrived at Hogwarts at ten o'clock and waited with Ginny by the front doors. Hermione convinced Severus to stray from his usual dress, so he wore black trousers and a deep green sweater, which Hermione's mother had sent him with her last letter. Ron was very red in the face when the couple arrived in the front hall to meet them. He did not speak for the most part of the journey to the village. When he did speak, it came out as more of a grunt in reaction to Hermione grasping Severus' hand. Severus smirked at this and held tighter the Hermione's hand.

"Where shall we start?" Ginny asked as they reached the village, "I've been dying for some butterbeer,"

"Ooo, yes, that sounds wonderful right now," Hermione agreed. She smiled up at Severus and they headed toward the Three Broomsticks. Ginny dragged Hermione off to order the mugs, leaving Severus to sit at a table with Ron and Harry.

"Albus told Arthur, did he not?" he asked quietly, "And your father told you,"

"Yes, he told us, but he made us swear not to say anything to Hermione. We don't want to ruin the surprise," Harry smiled mischievously. Ron turned to Severus, his eyes narrowed.

"If you hurt her, I swear to Merlin..." he trailed off as the girls came back to the table with mugs of steaming butterbeer. Hermione took her seat between Ron and Severus and began to sip the warm liquid.

"So, how did you two start 'courting' as you call it," Ginny asked, passing a mug to her brother. Hermione smiled at Severus.

"Well, I was staying in the head dorms, and Severus came in to look for a book. He didn't know I was there, and I think I nearly gave him a heart attack," she laughed. Severus smiled at her as she resumed with her story.

"So you've been dating for, what, five months now?" Harry asked, "That's a good amount of time,"

"A good amount of time for what?" Hermione chuckled. Severus narrowed his eyes and the boy. Harry just smiled back at him.

"Ginny, Ron, why don't you come help me find a gift for your mother. She insisted on buying me those dress robes last week, and I simply must repay her," he said, standing up. Ginny and Ron followed obediently, Ron scowling and Ginny smiling mischievously at Severus.

"What is up with them today? They have been acting so strange," Hermione said after they had left. Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I spoke to Albus about...our relationship, last week, and he seems to have told Arthur Weasley everything I said during that conversation," he said.

"Arthur knew we were seeing each other, didn't he? I thought I had told Molly," Hermione said, drinking the last bit of her butterbeer. Severus sighed again.

"He knew we were dating, yes," he paused, "This entire ordeal has ruined my plans,"

"What plans? What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned. Severus looked into her eyes for a moment before reaching into his pocket.

"I was planning on...giving you this," he said, setting a small velvet box on the table. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Is that...are you..." she stuttered, reaching for the box. She examined it for a moment before opening it up to reveal an emerald and diamond ring. She shifted her gaze to the man sitting beside her.

"It was my mother's," he said softly, taking the box from her. He took the ring from its pillow and examined it for a moment before taking up Hermione's hand, "Would you give me the honor of wearing this ring?" he asked quietly. Hermione was speechless. All she could do was nod vigorously and throw her arms around Severus' neck. She kissed him tenderly before letting him slip the ring onto her finger. A squeal came from the doorway, and Hermione knew that Harry, Ron and Ginny had not gone to look for a gift for Molly. They were standing in the doorway watching everything that had just happened. Ginny rushed over to hug Hermione tightly, while Harry clapped a hand on Severus' shoulder. Ron stood back for a moment, before coming over and holding a reluctant hand out to Severus. He took Ron's hand and shook it, relieved.

"Welcome to the family," Ron said, letting a small smile show. Ginny squealed again and hooked her arm in Harry's.

"Alright, that's enough congratulating," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I need to go owl my mother. She'll be thrilled, Severus,"

The group began the trek back to Hogwarts, Ginny already beginning to make plans for the wedding, and Harry attempting to start conversation between Ron and Severus. Ron, Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes, leaving Hermione and Severus to walk into the school hand in hand.

"Well, that did not go exactly as I had planned," Severus said, slipping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I think it was perfect," Hermione said, pulling Severus to stop him from walking. She put her arms around his neck and looked up at him, "It was absolutely perfect,"

Severus smiled at her, holding her closer, "I love you, Hermione," he said softly.

"I love you too,"


End file.
